xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
2000's
Introduction '2000' Events X-Men: *Nate and Nathan decide to form a team comprised with the second generation of mutants; the X-Men Kids. The first members are; **X-Man **Cable **Psylocke **Dazzler **Wolf **Colossus **Angel **Iceman Leaf Village: *Emma, Crystal and Zacha become Genin. They all become members of their own ninja squads; Team Saku, Team Anko and Team Ibiki respectively. Hogwarts: *Warren Worthington receives a letter from Hogwarts. He is sorted into Ravenclaw house. Relationships: *Clarice and Ryan become a couple (ended 2010). '2001' Events Leaf Village: *Sharpay, Ryan, Clarice, Tom and William become Genin and become members of their own ninja squads; Team Ibiki, Team Hayate (Clarice and Ryan), Team Saku and Team Betsy. Hogwarts: *Emma, Crystal and Zacha all receive a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are sorted into Gryffindor house and their lives as wizards begin. Relationships: *Nate and Betsy become a couple. *Crystal and Jeremy Sumpter become a couple (ended 2003). '2002' Events Leaf Village: *Josh becomes a Genin and a member of Team Anko. *Betsy and Brian become Jounin. Hogwarts: *John receives a letter from Hogwarts. He is sorted into Ravenclaw house and his life as a wizard begins. Relationships: *Nathan and Alison Blaire become a couple (pause period 2006). *Zacha and Sharpay decide to take a break. '2003' Events X-Men: *Most of the children born in 1990 discover their first powers. *Emma, Crystal and Zacha find out they are adopted. They move to New York and enrol into the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. The triplets learn that their biological paretns are the leaders of the X-Men; Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Leaf Village: *John becomes a Genin and a member of Team Ibiki. Relationships: *Emma and Fred Weasley become a couple (ended 2004). *Zacha dates a Gryffindor student a few times, but becomes Sharpay's boyfriend once again. *Crystal and Jeremy break up - Crystal dates George Weasley, Legolas and Dastan Shaara. '2004' Events X-Men: *Crystal activates her fourth and last power; optic blasts. She starts wearing a ruby-quartz visor, similar to her father, due to a sort of psychological breakdown. *Crystal starts training with Elektra, learning about advanced battle techniques. Leaf Village: *All of the ninja squads enters the Chunin Exam. Only Emma, Crystal and Zacha pass. *Betsy and Brian become members of the ANBU Black Ops. *"Destruction of the Leaf" takes place where all of the ninjas fight. They also grieve for the loss of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Relationships: *Crystal and Johnny Storm become a couple (ended 2005). *Marie and Bobby become a couple. *Emma and Fred break up. Emma starts dating Cedric Diggory, until he is killed in the Triwizard Tournament. *Zacha and Sharpay take yet another break. Zacha falls in love with vampire hunter Anna Valerious, however she is accidentally killed by Zacha, when he was possessed by an unknown entity. '2005' Events Leaf Village: *Sharpay, Ryan, Clarice, Tom, William, Josh and John all become Chunin. *Emma, Crystal and Zacha all become Jounin. *Zacha awakens his Mangekyo Sharingan. *Crystal, Emma, Sharpay and Clarice begin their training with Lady Tsunade (the newly appointed Fifth Hokage), to become medical ninjas. Relationships: *Zacha and Sharpay become a couple again. *Crystal and Johnny break up. Crystal (unknowingly) goes through a "bad boy" phase; **Starts dating Draco Malfoy. **She becomes a couple with vampire, Damon Salvatore. **Becomes a couple with Hayden. '2006' Events X-Men: *Crystal finally gains control over her optic blasts for some unknown reason. She then stopped using her ruby-quartz visor. *Jean Grey dies. *December 31st: Crystal meets her childhood friend, Zac Guthrie Efron|Zac again, after eleven years, at Tom's New Years Party. Spending a lot of time together, Crystal's powers causes Zac's mutation to activate. Zac enrols to Xavier High, not knowing that Crystal was a mutant and also a student in that school. Leaf Village: *Sharpay, Ryan, Clarice, Tom, William, Josh and John become Jounin. *Zacha becomes a member of the ANBU Black Ops. *Crystal awakens her Mangekyo Sharingan. *Emma, Tom, Zacha, John, Crystal and William are all kidnapped by Orochimaru and are branded with different Curse Marks. However, they manage escape Orochimaru's hideout with the help of their Marks. Relationships: *Emma and Warren become a couple. *Nathan and Alison take a break. *Marie and Bobby take a break. *Crystal and Hayden break up. She dates Bobby a few times. She also dates Hal Jordan. Crystal and Justin Foley become a couple (ended 2007). '2007' Events X-Men: *The first Children of the Future arrive. Leaf Village: *Josh becomes a member of the ANBU Black Ops. *Crystal, Josh, Emma and Tom are sent out to help Team Guy and Team Kakashi to save the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara. *Zac starts his training to become a ninja, under the tutelage of Crystal and Zacha. He passes the Genin and Chunin Exams. Zac becomes a member of Team Anko, replacing Sai. Relationships: *Marie and Bobby become a couple again. *Nathan dates Neena Thurman a while, but becomes a couple with Alison again. *Crystal and Justin break up. She and Eragon become a couple, but in (month) they break up, as Crystal is shown to have feelings for Zac. She dates Asher Shaara Book, but becomes a couple with William. '2008' Events X-Men: *Jean Grey is resurrected, however in late June, she dies once again protecting her children from Xemnas. *June 12th: Nate and Betsy have a son; Christopher Grey. *August 15th: Nathan and Alison have a son; Tyler Summers. Leaf Village: *Zac becomes Jounin. *Pain and Konan invade Konoha. The ninjas participate in battle against them. Hogwarts: *Emma, Crystal, Zacha and John return to Hogwarts to complete their studies. Relationships: *Crystal and Zac begin their relationship. *April 15th: Crystal and Zac become engaged. *Zacha and Sharpay break up. Anna seems to have been revived, so Zacha rekindles their relationship. *Sharpay and Jared become a couple. '2009' Events *Emma Frost was jealous of her sister Wanda, that one of her children still had a relationship with someone from the Grey family, meaning someone with the Phoenix Force - which would lead to a child with the Phoenix Force as well. Initially, Emma thought that her daughter, Sharpay, would stay with Zacha, but as they had broken up (not seeing them getting back together), she came up with a plan to make the two youngsters have a child and then keeping it as her own. How this happened has not yet been revealed, but on August 16th, Jesse was born, and Emma kept the baby a secret and made sure no one, including Sharpay and Zacha, thought that nothing had happened. *October 6th: Crystal and Zac and have a son; Wyatt Summers. 'Trivia' Category:Timelines